Bathroom Gossip
by ToWriteLoveOnAPage
Summary: Bella finds herself on a whirlwind adventure to the strange and secretive girl's lavatory where she hears some rather shocking gossip.


* * *

**Story Notes:**

This is a missing moment from chapter 1 of Twilight. A one-shot fiction from Bella's first day of school as part of my new series...

***An Introduction to Fluff: Twilight* **which can be found at under the author GiveYourImmortalityToMe (so far it is a work-in-progress and I will happily except any stories you wish to submit to my series as long as they are well-written)

This is fluff story numero uno in this series of flufftastic missing moments.

*also in this series is my other story, _When Pigs Fly_

* * *

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably and wished that class would end soon. I shouldn't have drank that bottle of water at lunch, somehow I always seemed to forget that my bladder was notoriously small at the most inconvenient of times.

"Um, m-may I have a pass to the bathroom," I stuttered raising my hand tentatively into the air. The teacher gave me a strange look.

"Ms. Swan, you don't need a pass, just go," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh...okay," I mumbled as my face turned bright red. Apparently here in Forks you didn't need a hall pass-yet another new thing to commit to memory-but how was I supposed to know that? In Phoenix you practically had to be escorted to the bathroom, but this was Forks and Forks was not Phoenix no matter how much I wished it could be. And how I wished it could be. Even the freedom of being able to walk to the bathroom unsupervised felt strange and unwelcome; this was not the way a school was supposed to be...

I turned a tight corner with a sigh and caught myself on a locker before I stumbled to the ground. I looked down to see what I had tripped on, but there was nothing there. Great, now I was tripping over flat surfaces, it seemed that Forks was just destined to be my downfall.

After a short detour through the science hallway and one dead end I finally had managed to find the restroom. I pushed through the doors as if they were the gates of heaven themselves and rushed into the closest stall. Ah, sweet relief...

"I know, I know," a girls voice echoed through the small, tiled room as I heard the doors swing open and then shut again, "it was weird wasn't it?"

"Definitely," another, deeper voice responded, "did you see him staring at her?"

"Duh, did you see everyone staring at her?" the other voice giggled.

"More like drooling at her," the other girl scoffed, "but they don't matter, I mean we are talking about a CULLEN for christ sake!"

"I know, he just couldn't keep his eyes off her could he? Looks like Forks is about to get interesting, huh?"

"Too bad it's someone else that all the interesting things are happening too. Ah, what I wouldn't give to have eye sex with the only untaken Cullen," the deeper voice sighed.

"Who are you kidding?" her friend joked, "since when do you care if they're single or not?"

"Bitch!" she squealed in feigned indignation, "like you wouldn't give your right leg to run your fingers through his sexy hair!"

"Oh, I would, but apparently that privilege is being reserved," she laughed.

"Yeah...for Isabella Swan."

And with that little note the two friends exited the bathroom in a fit of giggles.

I sat in the stall in complete and utter shock for at least two or three minutes. I had seen Edward Cullen staring at me in the cafeteria, but it hardly had seemed like his expression was begging me to run my fingers through his hair. But maybe those girls had seen something I hadn't, after all, I had never been one to notice any attention from the opposite sex. Of course this was mainly because I was so used to receiving none.

I Finally snapped out of my trance and after washing my hands I headed back towards my classroom. I tripped twice, fell once, and walked into the wrong classroom before finding the correct hallway. I was panting and panicked by the time I spotted the correct door and I rushed to reach it before the bell rang and someone had to be assigned to go and retrieve me. I was feet away when suddenly I bumped into something hard and giant.

"I'm so sorry!" I said embarrassedly as the humungous boy caught me by my shirt sleeve to prevent me toppling to the floor, "I didn't even see you!"

"That's one I've never heard," the giant chuckled, "well, you best watch where you're goin' next time little lady, I won't always be here to catch you."

"Thanks," I smiled weakly as I watched one of the Cullen brothers disappear down the hall in a graceful sort of way that totally did not fit his massive size.

They were so beautiful and perfect, how could those girls ever think that someone like them would even notice someone like me?

"Yeah, I'm sure Edward was staring at me," I smirked grimly, "I probably had food on my face."

* * *

Review my sweet readers.


End file.
